Fast Times At Samuel Oak High
by Sir-Shademan
Summary: PokemonSpecial. Alternate Universe Highschool fic. Drama, Comedy, and Romance ensue as our favorite PokemonSpecial characters face the challenge of an everyday life in Highschool. A bunch of shippings. What are they? You'll find that out yourself.
1. Chapter 1

Alright, this is probablymy last in-progress fic I'll be writing for a while os I can catch up on my oter ones. This is an Alternate universe Pokemon Highschool Fanfic about Pokemon Special. fileld with comedy, drama, and romance, with plenty of twists and turns.

Hope you enjoy. Relax, Read, and Review.

* * *

_**The First Day of School 7:45 AM, Outside Samuel Oak High two girls are standing together talking.**_

It's a warm August morning outside Samuel Oak High. All the students were getting ready for their first day of school, and on any other morning that would be a bad thing, but this weather was just too nice. The cherry blossom trees were in bloom, and Butterfree were floating through the air. Everything was perfect. Well, maybe not _everything._

"Um. Blue, how does my hair look?" the younger girl of the two, Yellow, who was wearing the normal girl's uniform, a white collared shirt with a light blue skirt, asked in a timid manner.

"Your hair? It looks great. Wait, you're not usually too concerned about your appearance…what gives?" Blue, who was wearing the same thing, replied with an inquisitive tone in her voice.

The two were standing outside of big metal double-doors that lead into a large rectangular building, the school; Samuel Oak High, named in honor of the legendary Pokémon professor, also largely funded by him. It was nicknamed "The Shoebox" by some students due to it essentially being just a big rectangle, as well as the halls being nearly empty most of the time. The school's colors were white and red, and each of the hallways had a set of lockers, with white and beige flooring and walls. The school was connected directly to Oak's lab, which often resulted in Biology and different science classes going there to observe the Pokémon and such. It was the perfect learning environment.

"Oh, um. Nothing really." The younger girl smiled innocently after her words passed her lips.

"Is that so?" Blue slowly leaned forward and puts her lips next to Yellow's ear. "Because I think there's a certain boy you want to notice you," she whispered.

"N-no…I don't want Red to notice me!" Yellow looked down as her cheeks began to flush a light shade of red.

"Thanks for telling me who it is, dear." Blue smirked and put her arm around Yellow's neck.

"But…I," she sighed in defeat.

Everyone knew that Yellow liked Red. It was always pretty obvious considering the way that she acted around him. Even so, everyone acted like they had absolutely no idea. This was because both Yellow and Red seemed to be the only people too dense to notice it.

"Just go up to him during a passing period in the middle of the day or something. Your lockers are right by each other, correct?" Blue started to walk with her, as school was just about to start.

"Yeah…okay." Yellow kept on staring at her shoes, nervous and embarrassed.

"Don't sweat it babe, I'm sure you'll have him in no time," she winked.

'_RRRIIINNNNGG'_ The bell went off, signifying school was starting, and all the students scurried off to their homerooms.

Blue and Yellow walked into their homeroom; Room 215, and sat down next to one another right by the window. Across the room, two boys were arguing about who was better at this or that, these boys were non-other than Red and Green of Pallet town. In the corner of the room, sat the quiet, ever so silent red haired boy, Silver; who was being pestered by his happy-go-lucky friend Gold. And next to them was a girl with light blue hair, writing in her notebook, this was the class president, Crystal.

"Why don't you go talk to him now, Yellow?" Blue placed her arms on the table and her head on her arms.

"Um…okay…" Yellow timidly stood up and walked to where Green and Red were arguing.

"Yeah? Well I got better grades than you last year!" Red, the shorter of the two arguing boys spoke with a commanding tone in his voice. He was dressed in the normal uniform for boys, a brown dress shirt with a red tie and a pair of pants with an even darker shade of brown than the shirt.

"Tch. Who cares? I still beat you at sports _and_ Pokémon." Green spat back, wearing just about the same thing as Red other than a green tie.

"Um, Red?" Yellow approached the two and gently poked Red's shoulder, trying to get his attention.

"Well I-" Red cut himself off when he noticed the girl. "Oh, hey Yellow. A little busy right now," and with that he turned around and continued arguing, leaving Yellow fairly distressed.

'_He…didn't even care that I wanted to talk to him…'_ Yellow thought to herself while walking over to an empty desk. She didn't feel like talking to Blue right now.

_**9:26 AM. Just outside drama class in the art hall.**_

"Aw, come on Sapph! You were just _born_ to play the role! Why won't you do it?" The frustrated boy sighed and readjusted his goofy hat, while leaning onto the Cacturne statue at the end of the art hall.

The art hall was a huge hallway with tons of doors leading to the various art rooms of the school, as well as the stage in the auditorium where drama class was held. It was decorated with a bunch of large statues and portraits of different Pokémon, the most prominent of which, being the large Cacturne statue at the very end. These statues were so life-like, some people claimed they were living; coming to life at night, causing all sorts of mischief.

"Ruby, what would possibly make you think that _I _would want to do something as silly as act in a play?" Sapphire replied, keeping true to her tomboyish and no-frills attitude.

Ruby was currently the head of the stagehand for the fall play "Dead Spring" as well as having a small role in the actual play itself. Sapphire, however, was Ruby's complete opposite, being the captain 

of almost all the sports teams. This would often intimidate people from approaching her outside practice, but this wasn't the case with Ruby.

"What part of 'Born to play the role' don't you understand? Come on!" Ruby pleaded, now on his knees. He had been begging Sapphire to act as 'Jennifer Dylan' in the upcoming school play all week, and he thought it would be an injustice if anyone but Sapphire played the part.

"No means no, Ruby," she crossed her arms and turned her head away from him.

"Aww! C'mon! Even Wally is going to be in it! He's cool, right!?" Ruby pointed to Wally who was walking by carrying a box, he gave the two of them a hearty wave and continued on his way.

"No."

"Please!"

"No!"

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeease?" The boy was begging on his knees with the best puppy dog eyes he could possibly muster up.

"…"

"…"

Sapphire sighed in defeat. "Fine…I'll…I'll read the script and see if I like it…"

"Yay! This is going to be so great!." Ruby's bright smile immediately lightened the mood and he dragged Sapphire off to get a script.

"Eh?" Wally was walking by, just nearly getting trampled by Ruby and Sapphire; who were currently darting off towards a dressing room.

'_Wonder what they're up to…'_ He thought to himself in quiet contemplation, walking out into the seemingly empty halls.

Wally was always a sickly and weak kid. Though recently he had gotten a lot better, he would still get very sick at the drop of a hat, and often fell into large coughing fits. His condition resulted in him being exempt from gym class, giving him a free period every day. During this free period, the drama teacher Mr. W, also known as Wallace, had him carry boxes containing costumes, makeup and the like. One day, Wallace saw Wally go into one of his coughing fits, making him look completely weak and "small". This is when Wallace noticed he would be perfect for the role of the protagonist in the upcoming play. He would be playing "Percival Reed," who was also a sickly and weak boy.

"Mrrgh!!" A strange sound came from the hall, sounding almost like a person; a person in a lot of pain.

"…I swear, this place better not be haunted." Wally chuckled to himself and continued walking; ignoring the sounds until he heard something banging on the locker he had just walked in front of.

Each of the school's lockers was very large, and well…ugly. This ugliness was complemented by a muddy shade of green as their color. Some students would even claim to get sick if they had to look at them for too long. This wasn't a problem with Wally though, he _loved_ the color green.

"Eh?" He pried it open, since there was no lock on it at the time; watching the short, croissant haired Emerald tumble out of the locker.

"Owww!" The short boy cried out in pain as his forehead connected with the hard hall floor.

"You okay there, bud?" Wally crouched down and brushed the boy off. "I swear, how do you manage with that big gem in your head?" He gently poked fun at Emerald as he slowly helped him to his feet.

"Aw. You too!? I hate being short…and having a gem on my face…and being short…did I mention I'm short?" Emerald never was a fan of his height, and they wouldn't let him use his platform shoes or stilts at the school.

"Bullies again?" Wally sighed and patted Emerald on the head, almost like a dog.

"…Yeah…" Emerald was clearly embarrassed about it, but who wouldn't be?

Emerald was often ridiculed for his somewhat ridiculous appearance and his spazzy personality. He would be shoved into lockers, called names, and teased in all sorts of ways. And even though Emerald was never the type to take that stuff to heart, it had recently been starting to get to him.

"Don't worry about it, they'll ease up." Wally smiled and again patted his friend's head.

"Says you."

"Don't be like that, Emerald."

"Look how bad I have it. I'm short, I'm weak, and I have a big emerald jutting out of my forehead..." He glared at Wally with his little hands on his little hips.

"And I'm sickly and asthmatic." Wally calmly answered the boy with a stern tone.

"…Touché, Wally. Touché."

_**11:40, East hallway, passing period.**_

"Where were you!?" Pearl screamed into his buddy's ear.

"Um. Over there." Dia pointed to an empty room, fearing the smacking that would soon follow.

"Over there!? I had to go up to Miss Lady all by myself, with nothing to say because YOU weren't there!" Pearl smacked the other boy on the back of the head.

"Sorry Pearl," he took a chip out of the bag of chips he was eating and offered it. "Chip?"

"No, I do not want a chip!" Pearl smacked the bag of chips out of Dia's hand, red with anger."

"Hey man, no need to be violent. Food has feelings too." Dia crouched down and picked up the bag of chips; Pearl promptly smacking it down again.

"I don't care about your bag of chips' broken heart! We have bigger matters at hand!"

"Why are we doing this again?" Dia tilted his head quizzically.

"You mean you don't know!?"

"Not really."

"Well. I figure our act is good. Really good. And well…maybe we can impress Miss lady with it." Pearl crossed his arms and cracked a small smile.

"Why are we trying to impress her? Aren't we already friends with her? Sort of, anyways."

"We're doing it because she's popular…and pretty," Pearl grinned sheepishly.

Berlitz was a rich girl; her family being one of the main sources of funding for the school, along with Oak himself. This also resulted in her becoming extremely popular, as well as getting extra treatment from the school, such as getting to skip boring school assemblies and the like. All the special treatment changed her attitude about school, as well as making her a bit gossipy.

"Oh…" Dia tilted his head to the left and looked to the upper-right, as if daydreaming.

Suddenly, Pearl jumped as he noticed who was walking up behind them.

"Look, there she is." Pearl gestured to her with his thumb.

"Oooh. What're we gonna do?" Dia smiled at him, looking back at Berlitz as well.

'_Uh…quick, think of something, think of something...' _Pearl was trying to think of something that he could do to get her attention or at least get them noticed by her. …He couldn't.

"Hello boys." Berlitz walked by them, smiling.

"Oh, uhh…hi." Pearl and Dia both said simultaneously.

"Something you need from me?" Berlitz tilted her head and smiled at the two of them once again.

"….Uh…No?" Pearl's sheepish grin found its way back onto his face. He had his hand behind his head unsure of what to say.

"Umm. Okay then. Later." And with that, Berlitz walked off. _'Gee, those two suuure are weird sometimes.'_

"Way to go!" Pearl smacked Dia.

"What did I do!?" Dia exclaimed as the echo of the smack sounded throughout the hall.

"This is your fault!" Pearl yelled at the boy, once again red with anger.

"But you're the one that—"Dia was cut off by his angry pal.

"Up-bup-up!" Pearl made the 'Don't say anything else' noise.

"But you--"

"Not. A. Word!"

_**1:45 PM, North hallway, passing period**_

Yellow sighed as she walked down the hall, her mind on Red as usual. She wanted his attention, but she didn't want to seem like some sort of desperate, creepy, stalker girl or something. This was the first time she was getting into a boy, so she was about twice as nervous as the average girl would be.

"Hey, Yellow!" Gold popped out from behind a corner, his usual happy-go-lucky attitude with him.

"Oh, hey Gold." Gold had always reminded Yellow of Red a lot, just a tad different. And for Yellow, that was a really good thing, considering her current feelings.

"How's it going?" Gold spoke in a perky tone with bright, amber eyes.

"I'm managing alright." Yellow smiled at him, continuing on her way, once again looking for Red.

"Ah, there he is!" Yellow spotted Red across the hall.

"There who is?" Gold asked, even though it was clear who she was talking about.

"Red…" Yellow smiled as she said his name, while Gold showed a look of indifference. Why should he care?

"Oh…Looks like he's arguing with Green." Gold said, a smirk of satisfaction appearing on his face. Gold never really liked it when girls were all over guys that weren't him, especially cute ones like Yellow. Why? Gold probably didn't even know that. It was probably just his ego. Not that he had anything against Red, though. In fact, Gold had a dear admiration for the older boy.

"Of course," she rolled her eyes. "I can't ever get alone with Red…He's always with…_him_," Yellow frowned and plopped down onto a brown, wooden and metal bench that sat on the side of the hall next to the doors of the rooms.

"Why is talking to him so important to you? Something wrong?" Gold put his hands on his knees, crouching down to meet Yellow's honey colored eyes with his amber ones.

"Um. Nothing is wrong," she smiled reassuringly.

"Then why?" Gold pointed his finger as he spoke.

"No reason." Yellow kicked her legs back and forth as if sitting on the edge of a cliff, grinning sheepishly.

"I see…Well, we better get to class, Elm hates it when we're late to Algebra…come on," he held out his hand.

"Err…yeah, alright," she took his hand and together they walked down to room 223, Professor Elm's Algebra class, but not before Yellow could catch a quick glance at Red once more.

"We're not late!" Gold exclaimed as he rushed into the classroom with Yellow just before the bell rang, the two of them going to sit in the cream colored desks on the two sides of Silver.

"Hmm…" Yellow pulled out a pencil and started making some notes.

"Heya buddy!" Gold slid into his seat and patted Silver on the head.

Silver sighed. "…Hey Gold," the red-haired boy looked down and played with his silver tie, his eyes wandered to Gold, yet still seeming detached from reality.

"What's wrong with you?" Gold poked the side of his best friend's head.

"Heh. Stop that." Silver kept on looking at Gold, staring right through him.

"Nah. Why are you so distracted? Is there a hot babe behind me or something?" Gold grinned and leaned forward, poking Silver just below the eye.

"Shut up, Gold," Silver's detached gaze turned into a sharp glare.

"Hey hey, don't get so hostile! It's not like I insulted you or that silly little face of yo--" Gold was cut off by Silver shoving him out of his desk, then prodding him in the head with his foot.

"Ow! What was that for!?" Gold yelled, gripping his head in pain.

"What are you two boys doing!?" Elm smacked his pointer against the board and approached them. "If I catch you two fighting again you'll both get a month's worth of detention!"

Silver smirked at Elm as he took his scolding. Elm wasn't the type to ever really punish anyone. His whole discipline system was sort of a joke. He was the one teacher nobody really took seriously.

Yellow sighed, "Boys…"

"Okay, I'm sorry I sort of called you ugly." Gold smiled as he helped himself up; then placing his hand on Silver's shoulder. "Forgive me?"

"…"

"Aw come on!" Gold pleaded.

"…" Silver stayed silent.

"You couldn't possibly be mad at me for a little joke, could you?" Gold lightly shook the boy. "Come oooon!"

"…Fine. I forgive you, Gold," the red-haired boy looked at Gold and smiled a little, barely noticeable smile.

"Woo! See, that's why you're my best friend!" Gold leaned over and hugged Silver.

"Hey…Get off…" Silver's smile got even wider as his best friend hugged him, but he didn't dare let Gold see that he didn't mind.

Silver really liked Gold, as little as he showed it. Even though Gold would often annoy and bother Silver with his overly peppy attitude, he kind of liked it; it would always seem to brighten up his day when he needed it. Not that he would _dare_ show it, though.

"Awww! You're so great, Silver!" Gold hugged him tighter, _thinking_ Silver hated it. Gold didn't mind though, he liked hugs. He had always been the peppy, affectionate type.

"Okay. Get the hell off me, now." Silver gripped Gold's head and pried him off himself, shoving him back over into his own seat.

"Ow. Ow!!" Gold made a small yelp as Silver tore him off.

Yellow couldn't help but giggle. "You boys…so silly," she tilted her head and smiled warmly at the two of them, both boys returning a small smile of their own.

"Ooh. Nice smile." All three of them seemed to say simultaneously, and to different people at that.

Gold blinked. "Well...well that was just plain odd."

* * *

Thats all for now. More characters will be introduced next chapter. Hilarity and drama are sure to ensue. I don't have much to say ,except I hope you review and I hope you enjoyed it :D


	2. Another Day

Chapter Two is here! Great huh? A little shorter than usual, but it's still a good length. You know? Well, if a character you liked wasn't here this chapter, I should have the rest of the cast in here next chapter, so no need to fret, Gold and Silver and everyone else still have lots of stuff left to do.

* * *

Another boring day at school was going by, everybody getting back into the routine and such. Red was still constantly fighting with Green. Yellow was still trying to get Red to notice her. And Pearl was still smacking Diamond. Things were always the same around here. But lately, things had been seeming a little bit…_off._

_**2:00 PM, Passing Period- East Hallway**_

Yellow was heading down the white hallway, towards her daily heaven, anatomy class with Professor Lance. The class was pretty easy. Lance would just lecture all day while the girls of the class would ogle him and make comments about the ridiculously good looking teacher. The boys of the class…well, they would just make sexual innuendos at about half the stuff Lance says. It _is _an anatomy class after all.

"Ah…finally here," Yellow plopped down into her seat at the back of Professor Lance's anatomy class. This class was especially peaceful for her because she wasn't really friends with anyone in the class, so she could just daydream or pay attention without any distractions. Well, there was of course _one _distraction…

Yellow relaxed her shoulders and sunk into her seat, unknowingly letting her eyes shut.

"…Yellow…?"

"Mrm…Red…" Yellow had sunk into a light sleep, dreaming of her crush.

"Yellow, wake up," she felt something softly grip her shoulder and give her a light squeeze."

"Re-…" she opened her eyes to see her professor looking at her.

"Good morning," Lance smirked at her.

"Ah! I'm so so sorry!" Yellow was shocked at herself. She'd never let this happen before….

"You slept right through class," Lance leaned in closer to her. "Wouldn't want to give my best student detention. Get to your next class, you're off the hook this time," he smiled at her and released her shoulder.

Lance was the schools most attractive teacher. Heck, he was probably the state's most attractive teacher. He could make just about any girl at the school melt at his touch. And Yellow was of course no exception.

"Oh…thank you!" she quickly got up and walked out of the room towards her next class.

"Ah…wow, he really _is_ ten times more charming up close…I guess all those girls have good reason to look at him the way they do," she quietly said to herself as she walked.

"After all, he _is_ pretty-"she caught herself.

"No no Yellow, you shouldn't be thinking about your professor like that. Bad girl," she quietly said to herself, smacking her forehead against a book once she slipped into the small desk at her next class.

_**3:37 – After School – Outside the Meeting Room**_

"What'cha doin'?" Dia poked Pearl's side, eating some fish sticks he had saved from lunch.

"I'm gonna do stand up to try out for the comedy club. I'm signing up, see?" he was writing his name on a piece of paper on the wall.

The school's comedy club was really small, but the people who were in it were _hilarious_. These people seemed to intimidate everyone else, so nobody would join. Dia and Pearl however, weren't allowed to join, being that their act was a two person gig. The comedy club, for some reason, frowned upon this.

Dia frowned and looked at the floor. "Without me? Gee Pearl…that stings."

Diamond and Pearl had been together their whole life. And they were always doing everything as a team, regardless of how abusive Pearl was. But the fact that Pearl was breaking this streak and going to do something all by himself, It hurt Dia pretty bad.

"Oh, sorry, they only allow one man acts, so I gotta fly solo. Sorry, man." Pearl frowned at Dia and patted him on the shoulder.

"…" Dia looked up and grinned. "Then you'll just have to be funny for the both of u-"

"HIDE!" Pearl forcibly shoved Dia into the Janitor's closet and leaned against the wall, whistling innocently and fiddling with his orange tie.

"Good afternoon, Pearl. What're you doing?" Berlitz walked up to him, smiling, wearing a bright pink jacket and a short white skirt rather than the usual school clothing. Another bonus of being rich.

"Oh uh…I'm...singing up to do stand up at the comedy club. Yep. I'm gonna be a big hit, y'know?" Pearl rubbed his fist against his chest egotistically.

"Oh wow! So you're really funny? Do you have lots of fans?" she smiled wider at him, her cuteness enticing the boy, giving him no choice but to keep talking.

"Totally. _Everyone_ knows my act." Pearl grinned at her.

"Not me."

"Uhh, right."

_Oh wow, he's a star! That's like, so cool! _It was natural she would like a popular star like Pearl. If only that were true. "I'm totally gonna come see your act!" she picked a flyer off the wall.

"A-alright…s-see you there?" Pearl stuttered, starting to realize what he would have to do.

"Of course," she winked. "I'll be looked forward to it!" she made a bubbly giggle and went on her way.

"Oh crap…OH CRAP!" the full realization sunk into Pearl. "Dia!" he pulled his friend out of the janitor's closet. "Do you know what this means!?"

"Uhh…No," Dia made a dopey smile.

"…"

"…A buffet? Please tell me it's a buffet," he continued his dopey smile, leaning close to Pearl.

"No!" Pearl slapped Dia hard, making a sharp pain in the other boy's cheek, though it didn't seem to bother him too much, his cheeks were certainly tough after all these year and all these smackings. "Not a buffet!"

"Then what?" Dia shoved another fish stick into his own mouth.

"We gotta get some good material, fast. Let's go brainstorm at my place!"Pearl stuck up his finger, a commanding tone in his voice.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"What is it?"

"You _sure_ there isn't a buffet involved?" Dia grinned.

"Well, maybe, it depends if th-"Pearl stopped himself. "Stop thinking about food dammit!" _Smack!_

_**3:45 PM – After School – Room 218**_

"Now Blue, because of yer grades, I'll be settin' ya up with a student tutor." Bill, Blue's physics teacher told her. He was a pretty easy grader if you knew the material, but if you didn't; his tests would eat you alive. Such is the case with Blue.

"What!? I don't need a tutor," she crossed her arms and looked away from him.

"Blue, I reckon you're gonna fail physics; and it's only the first two consarned weeks! You have a forty! That's no good!" Bill told her with a concerned face. "You're a good girl, I like you, I don't want to see you fail and have to take this class again.

"But if I failed, you'd get to see me for another year! Isn't that good since you liked me so much?" Blue giggled and stuck out her tongue.

"H-hey! That's not what I…well…" he sighed. "Your tutor is across the room, go meet up with him and he'll-"Blue cut him off.

"No! I am not going to spend the next month with a weird, nerdy, sc-…" she looked across the room and saw who her tutor was. "Hot…sexy…cool…guy...awesome. See ya Billy! She skipped across the room and approached her tutor, Green.

Green was essentially the hottest guy in school, and to get hours a day alone with him was a pretty great thing for Blue. Green never really seemed to interested in girls, but Blue was determined to change his mind.

"…"

"Hey."

"Hey."

_Good god he's gorgeous. _Blue thought to herself, letting out a small giggle.

Green let out an annoyed sigh. "Let's just get started, alright?"

"Yeah. Let's get started…" she smirked and sat down next to her tutor.

_**4:00 PM – After School – Southern Hallway**_

"Gah, stupid Mr. W. What does he think I am? His pack mule?" Wally let out a deep sigh as he walked down the empty halls. He was once again stuck carrying boxes for Wallace.

"Isn't it enough that I do stuff for him during school, but he has to make me do stuff after school too? This sucks…I never asked for that part in the play," he let out another sigh, just before hearing someone running up behind him.

"Wally!" Ruby ran up behind the green haired boy and tackled him onto the floor, hugging and squeezing.

"Ruby! What the heck, man!?" Wally shouted, all the props that were in the box tumbling out and onto the ground.

"Aw. Sorry! I just _needed_ to show you the outfit I made for you! You know, for the play!" Ruby grinned, still on top of the other boy.

"Great," Wally rolled his eyes. "Maybe you should tone down the metro stuff a bit. You make yourself seem a bit…you know. Metro."

Ruby titled his head quizzically. Not quite understanding what Wally said.

"…" Wally shook his head. "Just show me the dang outfit," his eyes looked off to the side.

"Yes! I'm so excited!" Ruby began poking his friend on the ground repeatedly. "Aren't you excited? You're just gonna love it! Really! Look!" he began taking a shirt and pants out of a box of his own.

"Just hu-"both boys suddenly clung onto each other for dear life as they were startled by a loud explosion.

"_KABOOM!" _the sound rang throughout the entire school, but since it was after hours, there were only a few people there to hear it.

"Wh-what was that!?" Ruby screeched.

"I'm not sure…maybe we should go-…Emerald?" Wally cut himself off as he noticed the small boy running up to the pair. He had blackened hair and skin, looking like he just came from, yes, an explosion.

"I didn't think it would explode! I just snuck in there to make something to put in some soil, but-"Emerald was stopped by the older, greener boy.

"You…blew up the…chemistry lab, didn't you?" Wally sputtered out his words as he went into a short coughing fit, Ruby patting him on the back as they got to their feet.

Ever few weeks, Daisy would have a special lab assignment the kids would have to stay after school and do, hence why this misfortune occurred so late in the day.

"You okay?" Ruby said, concerned about his friend.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Wally replied, then turning his attention back to the other boy.

"Umm…Daisy said to go to the bathroom and wash up, it was nothing poisonous or anything…so I'll just go now…" Emerald lowered his tone, his new found self-pity kicking in as he slinked away.

"That's rough man, good luck cleaning yourself!" _Damn, I would just die if I looked like that._ Ruby thought to himself after replying to the smaller boy.

"Yeah, let's just hope the nerds don't try to kill you for blowing up the lab." Wally smiled warmly at the other boy, implying he was joking. Emerald however, failed to get the hint.

"OH GOD! Now I have even more to worry about!" Emerald cried out and ran off into the bathroom.

"Think we should check on him?" Ruby turned to Wally with a face of discontent.

"Nah, he'll manage." Wally crouched down and began picking up the props, placing them back in the box.

"Sooo…" Ruby poked his index fingers together. "You excited?"

"…"

_**4:05 PM – After School – West Hallway**_

"Ah, Green, what do you think that noise was just now?" Blue said, clinging onto who was now her hot tutor's arm.

"Probably nothing serious," Green replied, no definite emotion in his voice.

The two were walking down one of the school's dark hallways. They had just left the room they were previously studying in on the account of the science lab's explosion.

"Think anybody got hurt?" Blue said, backing up against a set of lockers.

Green should his head. "Nah, we would've heard much more screaming, ya know?" he leaned against the lockers.

"Good point," she tilted her head up to look at him. "Well, now what?"

"We could study some more, I suppose," he flicked some of the hair away from his eyes, causing Blue to perk up a little.

"I'd like to study you some more," she winked and gave him a sexy smirk, scootching closer to him.

"Ugh, freaking kid…blowing up my lab," Daisy walked down the same hall as the two, completely unaware of their presence, and vice versa.

"Eh?" Green raised an eyebrow.

"Why don't you teach me…?" Blue slowly leaned her head closer to his.

"Oh…sure," Green smirked and leaned in towards her again, their lips just millimeters apart.

"Green!? What the heck are you doing!?" Daisy ran up to him and slapped him across the face.

"Ah! D-daisy!?" Green said in shock. She did _not_ just mess this up for him. Blue simply smiled at Daisy and sweat-dropped.

"You're in big trouble!" she put her hands on her hips. "You know you're not supposed to date without my permission!"

Green found himself starting to blush. "But I'm not-"

"And you shouldn't be dating without one of these on hand!" Daisy reached into her pocket, pulled out a condom, and handed it to Green.

"Daisy I-"

"Listen Green, no glove, no love, okay?" Daisy brought her face right in front of Green's. "You understand?"

"…Yes," he replied quietly, deeply emasculated in front of Blue.

"I didn't hear you," Daisy turned her head away from him.

"Yes, I understand," he replied in a slightly louder tone, watching Blue start to slink away.

"And what is it you understand?"

"That I should tell you before I get with a girl," he looked down and sighed."

"And?"

"That I should…" he sighed. "That I should…practice safe sex…" he rolled his eyes.

"I have to go now bye!" Blue quickly spat out the words and darted off, defeated by the awkwardness of the moment.

"Now you be a good boy, okay?" Daisy smiled and walked off towards where Bill currently was.

"…I'm going to kill you Daisy," Green clenched his fists. "I am going to kill you."

Then it hit him.

"Wait! Why the heck did she have a condom!?"

* * *

That's it for Chapter Two! Look forward to chapter 3 later!

Oh, And don't forget to review .-


	3. Oh Crap

Sorry about the delay..But I have returned with chapter three  
I originally planned it to be much longer, but I decided to save that for next chapter...  
Nothing else to say, other than enjoy!

* * *

_**Inside The Girl's Lockerroom, 10:00 AM**_

"So dang hot…" Yellow wiped the sweat from her forehead with a cool, damp towel, sighing in relief as she did so. She had just gotten out of her gym class and was now in the girl's locker room, which was crowded with many different girls coming and going from gym class to change.

Her eyes led themselves to the door, watching Blue open it and enter the azure colored locker room with two figures trailing behind her, though strangely they didn't enter.

"Hey Blue!" Yellow smiled despite her tired, sweaty body.

"Heya Yellow, what's up?" Blue walked over to her cobalt locker and started opening it, turning the lock around to meet her combination.

"Oh nothing much, just really hot," Yellow kneaded her temples. "Darn these broken air conditioners!" she exclaimed, walking back to her locker and picking out her uniform. "So you have gym next?"

"Yeah, gym with Green…" she replied, sighing contently. "Despite that kid's horribly awkward moment with me, he's still got a wonderful body," she giggled and grinned at Yellow, who gave her a hearty smile back.

"Wait…what awkward moment?" Yellow asked, tilting her head in question as she removed her sweaty grey gym t-shirt.

"Oh! Nothing! Nothing at all!" Blue smiled innocently and slipped on her lightblue gym shorts, while Yellow took her own off to put on her uniform skirt. "Anyway, how are things with Red?"

"Not so great," she slid her finger along the cobalt locker's door. "He still never notices me…"

"Well maybe you'd get his attention if you went up to him wearing what you are now!" Blue smirked. "I'm sure you'd have his complete, undivided attention…"

"H-hey!" Yellow blushed. "Don't be silly."

"Just kidding, dear," Blue unbuttoned her normal, white uniform shirt, took it off, and pulled the grey gym uniform shirt onto herself.

"I think I might just give up on him…I'm tired of being ignored!" Yellow stated, stretching her arms after putting the normal uniform shirt.

"You know babe, if you're that quick to give up on him…maybe he isn't who really want," Blue turned her back and began walking for the door.

"What does that mean?" Yellow slowly walked after her, tapping her lightly on the shoulder.

"It's just something to think about, like, you know that saying about how sometimes love is where you least expect it to be?" Blue turned around and leaned her back up against the wall next to the brown swing door.

"Yeah…" Yellow replied, holding her arm with her hand, running it up and down.

"Well…you've been hanging with Gold a lot lately, haven't you?" Blue raised a finger as she spoke.

"Yeah…" Yellow replied.

"Where you least expect it! Remember?" Blue giggled, twirling her brunette hair around her finger.

"I don't like Gold!" Yellow exclaimed, her cheeks getting red and puffy. "He's too much of a loose cannon. I don't think I could ever like somebody like that…you know? Too much worrying about him going off with someone else behind my back." Yellow sighed and looked down.

"Must I say it?" Blue smirked.

"Say what?"

"Where you least expect it!" Blue giggled once again and walked for the door.

"Hmph!" Yellow turned around quickly, not watching Blue leave. "I do _not_ like Gold. What does _she _know anyway?" she crossed her arms and pouted, sitting down on a blue marble bench in the middle of the locker room. "Stupid people and their stupid idea…stupid Gold, stupid Red…"

_**Outside The Girl's Lockerroom, 9:55 AM**_

"Hehe, this is gonna be awesome!" Gold exclaimed, sliding up against the girl's locker room door.

"Why're we missing the beginning of lunch again?" Silver, who was being dragged along on another one of Gold's crazy schemes, asked, slumping his body down next to his friend, making it clear he didn't want to do whatever it was they were about to be doing.

"Because we have some sights to see…hehe," Gold led his finger along the brown door. "The hole should be right around…" he stopped his finger at a certain point where a small crack in the door lied. "Here!"

"Spying on girls? Seriously?" Silver rolled his eyes and gave Gold a soft punch to the shoulder.

"What's so bad about that?" Gold turned his head to Silver with a big grin on his face.

"It's rude, immature, and just plain wrong." Silver's eyes seemed to glaze over as he glared at his friend.

"Oh come on, Silv, it's a rite of passage! Don't you want to be a man?" Gold's grin became even wider, using his favorite nickname for Silver.

"…That's total BS," Silver replied coldly, turning his head.

"Come on dude, this is like, a once in a lifetime chance! Someone will fix this hole eventually!" Gold grabbed Silver's wrist and pleaded his case.

Silver groaned and rolled his eyes yet again.

"That's a yes! Sweet!" he brought his head over to the hole, about to look into it. "Keep watch okay?"

"Yeah," Silver averted his eyes from Gold and onto the hallway behind them, staring off into space.

"Oh damn Silv, they're so hot…and there's so many of them," Gold said as a tendril of drool ran down his lips. "It's like heaven on earth, with a bunch of sexy half naked angels!"

"You're demented," Silver insulted Gold yet again, tapping his hand against his thigh, waiting for all of this to end. After all, Silver wouldn't want to be caught doing this, even though he isn't really doing anything in the first place.

"Aw. You know what? I'll stop being selfish. You can look!" Gold pulled Silver's head over to the hole, pushing his eye up to it.

"No! I'm not going to—" Silver caught a glimpse of what was on the other end and immediately pulled his head back, completely flushed.

"Huh? Oh. Hah! You're all red!" Gold chuckled and took a closer look at him.

"…"

Suddenly a wicked grin appeared on Gold's face. "You liked that…didn't you?"

"No. Hell no," Silver shot Gold a fierce glare, clenching his fists tight at his sides.

"Yeeeeeah you did. You're so turned on right now, it's hilarious!" Gold egged himself on and pointed in between Silver's legs.

"Screw you," Silver smacked Gold's cheek with the back of his hand, "You're such a jackass, dude."

Gold suddenly frowned. As much as he loved to pleasantly annoy Silver, he didn't want his best friend to hate him either. They cared about each other a whole lot, despite rarely showing it.

Gold put his eye to the hole once again, "sorry…I'll-…hey, is that…" Gold noticed a familiar figure talking to an even more familiar figure, if you know what I mean. "Yellow and…Blue!"

Silver once again connected his hand hard to Gold's face, "no, I'm not gonna have you staring at her like that." Silver continued his sharp glare, much to the compliment of his venomous tone.

"Whatever…fine," just then, Gold's ears suddenly perked up. _Did someone just say my…?_

"Tch," Silver was always overprotective of Blue, being that they were so close their entire lives. Anytime Gold would do anything remotely unpleasant that had to do with her, he would always be there to stop it.

"Hmm…" Gold leaned his ear against the hole in the door, making sure to listen for anything that may be about him, and much to both his delight and dismay, that was just what he got.

"My god, Gold. Could you be anymore of a douche? You're constantly doing crap like _this_, and getting _me,_ in trouble, not to mention that it's totally…" Silver went on a rant about the evils of spying and the very evil of Gold himself, losing himself in the long speech.

"…" _I see…_ Gold frowned, a disheartened look upon his face. "I'm…gonna go now...bye," Gold spoke quietly, quickly shoving his hands into his pockets and slinking away afterwards, rolling around the lint from his pockets in between his fingers.

Silver, however, was much too wrapped up in the wonderful sound of his own voice to notice that Gold had left. Just as he realized Gold had left, he was knocked upside the head by the opening of the locker room door.

"OW! Dammit!" Silver was knocked back onto the floor, his hands and feet both planted on the ground.

"Silver…" The person who opened the door spoke, walking out and revealing her identity.

Silver instantly froze in shock, "B-b-blue?" he stuttered, afraid of what she would think he had been doing.

"…I had a feeling this would happen eventually. You _are_ getting older, after all." Blue put her hands on her hips, looking down at sighing at the red-haired boy.

"I…" he was completely frozen, his brain could barley send the messages to his body to get him to talk.

Blue took his hand and lifted him to his feet, staring at him seriously. "Listen, we're gonna have a little talk, okay honey?" she put her hands on his shoulders and intensified her stare.

"But…you don't…know…what…" Silver found it extremely hard to think of any words to say, let alone ones that she would believe, despite the fact that his mind was moving a mile a minute.

"Sweetie, I know all about boys….I'll do all the talking, anyway," she slowly wringed her arm around Silver's neck, pulling Silver along as she walked.

"But Gold! It's Gold's fault!" Silver finally got out what he had wanted to say, along with a nice squirt of spit from his mouth as he said it.

"This isn't about Gold, hun, just you and me, alright?" Blue smiled at him, despite the nearly horrified look on his face. "Second of all, that was really gross. Don't do that, please," she wiped off the spit that Silver covered her hand with.

"I didn't do anything, though…" Silver groaned and stared at the floor, dragging his shoes across the hallway floor.

"Shh," Blue placed a finger over Silver's lips. "It's gonna be a loooong day, so you best not complain."

"Long?" Silver looked up at her. "But what about class?"

"Honey, this is way more important than any class."

"But…"

"Shut up, okay?" Blue grinned.

**The Lunchroom, 12:00 **

"We are so freaking boned," Pearl muttered out as he repeatedly banged his head into the brown, thick lunch table, letting out the occasional grunt or murmur of pain. It _was_ a pretty hard table, after all.

"We?" Dia smartly remarked, cocking his eyebrow as he took another bite from his hamburger that was on his enormous plate of food that held hamburgers, fish sticks, strawberry Jello, and two bags of skittles.

"Yes, we. This is all your fault in the first place, remember?" Pearl leaned his head upwards and darted his eyes about the lunchroom. It was a brown and beige room, with tiles of those same colors streaking across the floor. The room was large and rectangular, closely resembling a prison cafeteria. Tables were lined across the walls of the room, each holding some sort of food or drink for the students to purchase.

"My fault? No it's not. You're the one who-" Dia cut himself off as he noticed the large vein in the side of Pearl's head starting to throb. "Ehh…nevermind. It's my entire fault! I remember now."

"Good boy!" Pearl exclaimed, reaching over and patting Dia's head like a dog. "See, that's why we're buddies," he continued petting Dia's head, starting to tussle his hair.

"Mhm!" Dia moved his head into Pearl's hand, taking a handful of skittles and shoving them into his mouth. "Wait, we're buddies why?"

"Because shut up," Pearl grinned, his shiny teeth making a nice glint.

"Oh, right! I forgot," Dia smiled dopily and scarfed down a few fishsticks.

"Heh. You two are pretty funny," A tall, large boy had walked over to their table, leaning against it and listening to them talk.

"Well of course we are. We're-" Pearl suddenly cut himself off as he noticed just who said those words. "Jason…"

Jason was probably the one of the toughest, meanest, and most popular guy in the entire high school. He had a short brown crew cut with a scar-like birthmark on his chin. His clothing was a red long-sleeved shirt with baggy black jeans, each from an expensive and exclusive brand. He was tall and wide; he could easily pass as a professional football player or a boxer. His family was very rich, and were large contributors to the school, allowing him the same privileges that Berlitz has. Not to mention that his popularity was able to help him weasel his way into Berlitz's social circle, making him a prime rival for Diamond and Pearl.

"Hey there. I hear you've got a big show tonight, Pearly…" Jason smirked deviously.

"Damn straight. And it's gonna blow you away," Pearl crossed his arms and grinned confidently at Jason. _Goddammit, I did it again._

"Confident today, aren't we Pearly? We'll just have to see how good you are without your little monkey boy over there…" Jason motioned towards Dia.

"He is not a monkey!" Pearl stood up and glared at Jason. He didn't and wouldn't allow anyone to tease Dia but him.

"Yeah! I am not a monkey!" Dia shouted, putting his hands on his hips.

"Aw. How cute of you to defend your husband like that, Pearly," Jason smiled venomously, his voice containing it's own little poison, a poison that infected Pearl with fear and anger.

"Oh…you did not…" Pearl clenched his fists tightly, turning his knuckles white.

"Hm? What's wrong little girl?" Jason shoved Pearl backwards, causing him to stumble and nearly lose his footing.

"You punk," Pearl shoved him back. "You should talk less, someone might smell all those steroids on your breath. It must be embarrassing enough, what with all the shrinking…" Pearl grew a deviant smirk as well, feeling like he was gaining control of the situation. Though he was still completely aware that Jason could and would probably be wiping the floor with them in a minute, but he figured it would be better to go out as a fighter.

"You little bitch…" Jason cocked back his fist and was about to slam Pearl in the face with it, only to stop short after noticing Berlitz across the room. "Screw it, I'll break your neck later. Better watch out, boy. That goes for you too, monkey boy," he slowly began walking past Pearl, bumping him with his shoulder. "Break a leg tonight."

Pearl and Dia watched Jason walk off in silence.

"Were you really going to fight him?" Dia turned over to Pearl, looking fairly concerned about his well-being.

Pearl bit his lip and swirled his tongue around his mouth, "well, I think I was just gonna bite him and bolt."

"Oh, good plan," Dia smiled and chuckled. Pearl always had a way of being funny, even in the worst of situations. "Want some delicious, nutritious strawberry Jello?"

"Now is not the time for Jello, Dia," he sat on the edge of the lunch table, lowered his head and sighed, clacking his brown shoes together and rubbing them against each other.

"But there's _always_ room for Jello!" Dia grinned at him, feeling the tension in the air starting to fade, and fill with the aura of humor Dia and Pearl seemed to always exert.

"You make a good point," Pearl reached over and grabbed Dia's cup of strawberry Jello, eating it with his hands. "We're still completely fucked, though."

"Since when do you curse?" Diaz looked up, unfamiliar to Pearl's bad language.

"Dude, we're comedians. We're _supposed_ to curse," Pearl replied matter-of-factly, motioning his hand as he spoke, holding a wiggling piece of the Jello.

"I thought we were supposed to be funny," Dia said with a dopey and silly look on his face.

Pearl opened his mouth to say something, lifting his finger. "…"  
Nothing came out

"What?"

Pearl palmed his forehead, "just..." he sighed. "Nevermind."

That's all for now...Hope you enjoyed it  
I tried my best to work on my faults that were in the last chapter...I hope I got a little better.

Well, look forward to Chapter four, coming soon!


	4. Standing Half Naked in Some Boy's Room

Oh my it's been over a year? Well, here you go! Hope it's at least 1% worth the wait. R&R plox :3

* * *

_**7:58 AM**_

"And then she said 'That's not my taco!'" Red delivered the punch line to what was possibly, at least in the eyes of two less than brilliant cheerleaders, the most hilarious joke ever.

"Ohhh Red, you're _so_ funny," one of the cheerleaders beamed, the other simply blushed and dawdled her feet. This wouldn't be the first time girls were hanging all over Red, and it wouldn't be the first time Red was oblivious to it--in fact Red was _always_ oblivious to it.

"Uh, not really," Red would sooner grow wings and fly up to Spear Pillar than pick up on simple flirting. While some of his friends, such as Green, got nothing but sharper over the years, one could argue Red's density level was now at a greater or equal value.

"Yes really. Everything that comes out of _your_ mouth is _so_ hilarious…" the taller, blonde cheerleader poked Red's chest with her index finger and slid it downward flirtatiously.

The tall blonde cheerleader in question happened to be the co-captain of the school's cheerleading squad and very popular amongst the other kids in the school, however, much to her dismay, popularity cannot get you Red's attention span for more than a few minutes. Her name was Amber, and coincidentally, her smaller, shyer, brunetter counterpart she had with her, was _also_ named Amber. The entire cheerleading team was essentially made up of girls named Amber, Madison and there was one Trisha—an odd coincidence, but nobody honestly cared enough to look further into it than that.

"Oh. Thanks!" Red grinned, and it was by no means a normal grin. This was _Red's_ grin, the holy grail of all grins. It had the uncanny ability to melt females and inspire high fives in boys and men alike. It was a powerful thing indeed--God help us all if it ever fell into the wrong hands.

A bright smile crept onto the shorter girl's face. Her short brown bob cut made an interesting contrast with her subordinate cheerleader's long, elegant, blonde locks, whom was still trying to maintain her sophisticated composure in Red's presence.

"So, Red…if you aren't too busy this weekend…I was thinking…" the blonde Amber cut herself off when she noticed Red was no longer looking at either of them, back rather staring at the clock behind the two, as though he wasn't even listening.

He wasn't, "umm, I've gotta go! I _cannot_ be late for gym! I'll talk to you two later!" he smiled and backed up like a truck, then turned around and took off.

Amber covered her hands with her face and groaned. "Why does that _always_ happen with him?"

"I suppose he's isn't the most attentive boy when it comes to this type of thing," the brunette Amber replied matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, no kidding…" the blonde sighed and slumped against a locker.

"It's pretty darn cute though, the way his attention just bounces around until he gets super focused on something important to him," Brunette Amber gushed.

"Hey, he's _mine,_ remember?" the taller girl flicked her finger against the smaller one's forehead.

"Err…right!"

"No use crying over spilt milk," she shook her head, "come on, let's get to Math, we have much to discuss!" Amber dragged her shorter, also-Amber friend off to class with her.

* * *

Cheerleaders. The mortal enemy of all normal high school girls, and Yellow wasn't necessarily an exception; you couldn't exactly blame her, either. Every day she had to watch these girls fawn over the guy she was helplessly in like with, girls that she saw as being a lot more attractive than she was herself.

"Bleh…" from a hallway bench, she watched the two Ambers talking with Red. She swore she couldn't get a moment alone with him if her life depended on it. The whole liking him thing was really becoming an emotional hassle for her, whether or not it was a hassle she _wanted,_ she couldn't decide. Besides, she always figured he could do better than her, like one of those cheerleaders for instance. '_What do I have to offer?' _she thought.

"Not much…" Yellow looked down at her chest and sighed dejectedly.

Before she could let any more depressing thoughts sink into her mind, she felt a tap on the side of her head. "Gold?"

Gold removed his pool cue from her temple, "the one and only!" he grinned. It wasn't quite the caliber of Red's grin, but it was enough to make the girl crack a smile back at him.

"Hey…" she replied in a hushed yet somewhat tense tone.

"Hiya, is everything going alright in Yellow land?" Gold playfully patted her on the head with the end of the pool cue.

"Ehhh…" she ran her hand through her hair and held it in front of her face. She could smell her apple shampoo on her fingers—strange as the habit was, it had a way of calming her down. "I'm just having one of those days, you know? I'm kind of out of it."

"Oh, I see I see," Gold cupped his chin in thought.

Yellow stared for a moment before tilting her head quizzically, "what is it?"

"You know what you need?"

"Huh?"

"You need a day off!" the grin found it's way back onto his face.

"What exactly are you suggesting?" Yellow raised her eyebrow, and Gold blinked at her. There was a way about how her face contorted into this smiling, puzzled, unsure face. Gold found himself enjoying the sight, so he stalled the conversation long enough to take a good mental snapshot. It was pretty striking, a shame she wasn't noticed more often.

"What I'm suggesting," he took a dramatic pause and Yellow rolled her eyes accordingly "is that we get outta here!"

"You mean…skip?" This was a stretch for Yellow. Her record was the cleanest slate in all of slate town, and slate town was pretty darn clean.

"Why that sounds like a fantastic idea!" Gold took a firm grip of Yellow's arm and pulled her to her feet. "We'll leave through the gym, nobody'll even notice!"

On any other day, Yellow would have protested, but it _did_ seem like it could be a good idea, and it _did _seem like it might be fun, and it _did _beat school. So she nodded and followed along with Gold as they walked into the gym and headed towards the door.

The two snuck through the gym class that Red was in; Yellow couldn't help a glance, but pressed onward. After making sure there were no teachers or suspicious characters watching, they made their break for it and slipped outside the school. Luckily for them, the school's low budget allowed for only one camera in the back of the school, and it didn't even work.

"So, where are we going?" Yellow inquired as the two put some distance between themselves and the school.

"Well, first of all, we need to head to my place to change out of these clothes…if anyone catches us in our uniforms, we're screwed," Gold tugged his golden tie loose.

"Oh, wait, how am I going to get different clothes!? All you'll have is boy clothes!"

"Hmm," Gold paused, "well that is certainly a major hole in my plan. Thank you for pointing that out," he scratched at his head.

"Gooold! You dolt!" Yellow puffed out her cheeks angrily, which only made her seem _more_ adorable and _less_ threatening.

"Hey hey, don't get mad at me. You'll be fine with some of my clothes."

"Boy clothes!? There's no way any of your stuff will fit me! Now we can't go out! Way to go, genius! Day ruined!" she was joking, but tried her hardest to sound serious, though in the end failure was the only option. It was _always _the only option. Oh the drawbacks of being tiny and harmless.

"Ahaha, deal with it, kid," Gold replied, giving her a friendly, tap on the head.

"Kid? I'm your senior! Remember!?"

"…Ohhh yeah, true story."

* * *

**_8:17 AM_**

After another ten or so minutes of walking, the two had finally arrived at Gold's casa. It was a small, quaint looking home with two small floors, and two very tiny gardens in the front and back of the house. The inside was about as generic as a house could possibly get. Beige carpets covered the small living room that led into the even smaller white kitchen. There was a dark red, beat up sofa in front of a TV that looked like it was from 1993. Gold directed the two towards a thin, spire-like staircase.

"This leads up to my room, I'd let you borrow some of my Mom's clothes, but…trust me, you wouldn't want them." Gold led Yellow into his room. It was a large, spacious place with a bunch of clothes scattered around the floor. CDs and DVDs were lying around everywhere, just begging for you to step on them. It wasn't tidy, but it had a certain aura that made it seem like a more comfortable place than it actually was.

"I can't say I was expecting much more than this," Yellow smiled as she studied Gold's messy room. She noticed some magazine's with holes where pictures had been cut out. '_I can only imagine,_' she thought to herself.

"Oh quiet, you! You're more lippy than usual; remind me to start carrying a ruler around…" Gold smirked while he pulled some clothes out of the various drawers around the room. Yellow blinked in disbelief at the words that just came out of his mouth; her cheeks turned a light red.

"Just kidding," Gold chuckled and placed some clothes down for her.

"Out! Now!" she tried her hardest to make an angry face and shoved Gold out of the room just before she burst into awkward, reluctant laughter, slamming the door and locking it.

The clothes Gold laid out for Yellow were a black muscle shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. She stood in front of the mirror which doubled as the door to Gold's closet and stripped off her blue and white school uniform blouse. She got a peculiar feeling looking at herself like this in an unfamiliar setting, and a boy's room, at that. Yellow undid her skirt and wiggled it off her waist, leaving her half naked in front of the mirror. There was something odd about standing in just her bra and panties in just some guy's room, this in turn made her start wondering when she'd _actually_ be half naked in a boy's room and _that_ in turn, made her feel self conscious.

It wasn't necessarily difficult for her to get so down on herself when it came to her appearance. She was the cliché high school girl-next-door with a flat chest and hot friends. She was never the one that anyone paid attention to, never the focus of any boy's admiration, heck; she'd never even been kissed a single time in her life. Yellow put her hands over her chest and sighed. '_God damn it, why are you so small?'_ She frowned at her reflecting image in the mirror and slid her hands further down her body; she turned and examined her posterior as if it were some sort of foreign object. '_Bleh…nothing special._ _You are so not sexy, Yellow.'_

"Yellow! Hurry up!" Gold shouted from what sounded like a few rooms over, prompting Yellow to take some initiative and actually put on some clothes.

She pulled the black muscle shirt over herself; it wasn't too loose-fitting, but it wasn't exactly tight either. The fact that the shirt probably would've snapped onto Gold with tremendous tightness was a testament to how thin and small she was. Next she slipped on the jeans, which while baggy as heck, were greatly compensated for in how low the shirt hung; she just had to tie a belt around it to keep them from falling down  
…And add a hole.  
…Twice.

"Are you done yet!?"

"You should've been expecting me to take long! I'm a girl!" she yelled back at Gold, who was obviously losing his patience with her. Yellow took one last look in the mirror before leaving the room and noticed something about her current appearance…

'_Oh my god I look just like a boy.'_

"YELLOW!!"

"SHADDUP!!"

* * *

Not very long, I know, but I hope it's enough to keep you sated until I can post the next chapter, which will both continue this Gold and Yellow story, as well as fill us in on what's going on with Pearl, Ruby, Crystal, and the rest of the gang. Sooo...yeah, bye. xD;


End file.
